Acquaintances (The First Attack)
Chapter 2 ... Suddenly after Kara sat back down in her seat Earl, the bus driver made the bus come to a halt by slamming his hardest on the brakes. From the back I could hear shouts "What the hell Earl, I could have died" one girl said and went back to applying lipstick. Earl arose from his seat and pointed out the front window "Someone tell me what the hell that is?" and I could see the outline of a person that looked as if it was floating towards us, but when I focused really hard I saw not one but several invisible forms coming towards us. The girl that shouted earlier piped up again "Should we get off I mean to get a closer look, if there almost invisible they can't hurt us right?" she said half reassuring herself that the "ghost" like things were nothing. We were all ushered outside and formed a line unknowingly to anyone, blocking the bus. The leading "ghost" thing came up to us "My.......master......wants......to......speak...with.....her" lifting his arm in my directions. "M...m....m...me?" I said pointing at myself and also quiet bemused. "Follow.......me" the "ghost" said and the other floating spirits turned and floated down the road. I followed quite slowly as I had no idea what to expect. Just as my classmates were out of sites, the ghost thingy turned, waved his hands and legs were tied up so I couldn't move. The floating spirit turned and I somehow managed to float behind it until we came to a shack that stood at the side of the road. Funnily enough no cars came by to see this. Once inside, I was dropped to the floor, picked up and tied to a chair. Just as they where finished tying me up they floated down through the ground and the sound of heels echoed through the shack and a woman in a fur coat and at least 8 inch stilletto shoes came stomping in to where I sat. "Well look who decided to drop in" the mysterious lady said with a smug smile lathered across her face. "Why do you want me, I don't even know you" I said now feeling nervous but yet adrenaline was streaming through my body. "You don't know me yet, but I'd say you and I will be best friends...... hero" she said and turned her back "Don't worry, I know all about your gravity based abilities". "What..... I don't know what your on about" I replied with a confident, unreadable expression. "I've had you under watch the last few weeks, that balcony stunt really set it off. Don't worry, I'm a "freak" too, I have powers to communicate and control dead spirits, Im Membronia by the way" Membronia said and looked out the window. "Then if you know of my abilities, you would have figured I'm a black belt in combat situations and that I untied my ropes ages ago" I said and rose from the filthy chair placed under me. "Oh I know, I was waiting for you to move" she said and with the swiftest movement did a spinning jump kick and I went flying through the shack wall onto the sand outside. I arose from, the dirt and focused on centring my energy to my hand and a little ball of black/purple energy formed i n my hand which once Membronia stepped out I flung at her and it flew right by her. Membronia did another swift movement and was right in my face and punched me. I fell to the ground and as I did I saw a blue burst of light hit Membronia and send her tumbling. A boy around 20 came over and helped me up "You ok? Can you fight?" He asked staring at me. "Yeah now let's kick this bitches ass" I said and stood facing a now recovering Membronia who was raising her spirits. This guy beside be shot electricity form his hands again which seemed to come up from his hips, but anyway I formed another energy ball which this time caught her in the chest and she went sprawling up the sand mound. She stood and the new guy actually got her in the chest again and she went down. "Let's go, we don't want to be here when she wakes up, or calls for reinforcements, Im Techno by the way, but call me Tom" He said and we ran down the road to see the bus I travelled on had turned around and gone back so we kept running which was fun but tiring and I realised I never exchanged my name. "Im Kara, and from now my new ID shout be Gravita. Glad to have worked with you" I said with a grin on my face. "Oh Kara, this is far from over, we have only touched the surface. I expect we will be seeing Membronia again, soon". And that was a person not worth waiting for. ''-End Chapter-'' Category:Ersason219 Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter